


Lollipop

by Owlet (shinetheway)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/Owlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A First Time, where Jim shows a playful side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

## Lollipop

by Owlet

Author's homepage: <http://squidge.org/~theforest/senfic.html>

Disclaimers: Not mine, probably never will be, but hey, I can dream, can't I? 

Notes: This was a response to a challenge issued by gila tonight on the IRC, when I was bored and wanted to write. She gave me the topic, and I gave her the story, and so here it is, gila! Enjoy! Thanks and <hugs> to Wolfling, Cenlyn, Aurian, Zeo, and gila for an audience, comments, critiques, and encouragement. Spell-checked but not beta-ed. 

Notes Number Two: Remember to vote for Garett and Richard!!! 

Summary: not much to it, pretty much a PWP 

Warnings: If the thought of two men in love and acting on that in physical, sexual ways disgusts you, then you'd better get out now; likewise if you are under eighteen. This isn't for minors or the intolerant. 

* * *

Lollipop  
by Owlet 

Jim jogged slowly along the trail, Blair panting behind him. He had insisted that Blair start running with him after a perp had nearly escaped custody during a chase, and Blair had been doubled over and fighting for breath. Too many long nights with too little sleep and not enough food had sapped his strength, and now Jim was trying to build his guppy's muscle back up. The jogging trail was cool and dark this early in the morning, and they hadn't passed a soul since they started. Jim slowed and stopped, jogging in place, Blair stumbling to a halt behind him. 

This was his favorite spot along the track--dark, secluded, and sufficiently far from the starting point that there were few passers-by. This early in the morning, it was totally deserted. 

"Jim, man, come on, we've run four miles already and it's not even six! Where are we going, Canada?" 

Jim shook his head, shifting from foot to foot to keep his muscles warm and loosened, listening to the comforting rhythm of Blair heartbeat. At the moment it was thundering, but as they rested it gradually slowed, until it was only slightly higher than normal. He grinned off into the distance, making sure Blair couldn't see the anticipatory look. Time for part B. 

He ambled back to stand beside Blair, pulling him close with a casual one-armed hug, digging in his pocket with his other hand. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out. 

"Want a lollipop, Chief?" 

Blair stared up at him, then grinned and nodded. "Sure, man." 

Jim pulled the wrapping off of the lollipop, the held it out for Blair. But as Blair reached for it, he pulled it back, slipping it into his mouth and sucking on it before passing it over to Blair. 

Blair stared, eyes darkening, and slowly took the lollipop from Jim, his fingers brushing the bigger man, the sudden heat against air-chilled sin going straight to his head and making him dizzy. He watched, growling almost inaudibly, as Blair deliberately sucked the wet candy into his soft mouth. 

Pulling it out, Blair carefully licked all around the sweet, teasing it with his tongue, then looked up at Jim and offered it upwards blandly. "Want some, Jim?" 

"Oh, yeah, I want some," Jim breathed, leaning down for a kiss. Blair was tangy-salty with his usual rich flavor, and now it was overlaid with the sweet taste of the grape of the lollipop, intoxicating him. He dipped further and further into Blair mouth, searching out more of the wonderful combination, close to zoning as Blair moaned under him. 

Blair arched into him as Jim devoured his mouth, and Jim began to blindly strip the clothes from his lover, moving them to the side of the path into the shadows. Blair groaned as his shirt came off, then pushed away from Jim with a mischievous, calculating look. 

Jim shook his head dazedly as Blair backed up a step, bringing the almost-forgotten lollipop in his hand to his mouth and sucking hard. Then he pulled it out of his mouth, glistening and wet, and slowly rubbed it across his nipples, holding Jim's rapt gaze with his own. 

"No," he said hoarsely. "Touch yourself. More..." He tugged Blair closer, reached out for Blair's waist, strong hands going to the drawstring to Blair's exercise sweats. Slowly, taking his time as Blair trembled and gasped and tried to hold onto the lollipop in his hand, he eased the soft cotton over Blair's straining erection and pushed the sweats over his hips. Blair fumbled them off, kicking his sneakers off as well, and at last stood there naked, bared to Jim's hungry eyes. 

Blair grinned as he caught sight of the intent, predatory look in Jim's eyes. He'd suspected Jim of ulterior motives when Jim had suggested this early-morning run; now he was eagerly anticipating getting some reward out of all his hard work. A very pleasurable reward, if the way Jim's hands were flexing by his sides was any indicator. A quick lick to the lollipop to moisten it, and then he trailed the sweet in a pattern across his chest and stomach. 

Jim went rigid, as he idly traced the lollipop down farther, farther...and then Jim pounced, pulling him forward, voracious mouth going to lick and kiss every sticky-sweet drop away. 

Blair whimpered and swayed on his feet, free hand going to clutch at Jim for support. Jim was killing him, tongue swiping across sensitive skin almost in a thrusting rhythm, making him groan and shove forward. Jim simply held him still, hands wrapping around his hips to keep him in place, and went on cleaning, teasing, arousing his lover. 

A though struck hit, and he reached down and rubbed the lollipop against his weeping cock. Jim jerked, then continued to move downwards, not increasing his pace, and Blair moaned with frustration. "Come on, Jim, I'm dying here," he gasped, pleaded. "Get naked, at least!" 

Jim dimly heard Blair in the distance, but ignored him for the moment. Without warning switched his attention from Blair's belly to his cock, swirling his tongue around the shaft to find more of the sweet grape-musk scent he couldn't seem to get enough of. Blair's voice trailed off, then swelled as he cried out at the tongue bath Jim was giving his cock and balls. 

He felt hands grasping at his shirt, felt the shirt rip, and shrugged it off. He released Blair's hips for a moment, long enough to shuck off his own sweatpants and t-shirt, then returned to the task of pleasuring Blair. 

He felt them hit the ground, then he was being pulled up Blair's body into a deep kiss while a strong, long-fingered hand wrapped itself around his own drooling cock and began pumping gently. He arched and half-screamed at the exquisite sensation, feeling sparkles dance up his spine and behind his eyelids, and with his last coherent though he moved his hand to do the same, pumping Blair until Blair stiffened and gave a choked scream, and Jim felt his stomach flooded with warmth. The sensation was too much, the last straw to a system already half-zoned and almost overloaded from the unaccustomed input, and he fell over the edge with a shout of completion. 

For long minutes Jim simply lay there, gasping for breath, feeling satiation rolling out in almost-tangible waves from his lover. He waited as long as he dared, while the sun rose higher and the world slowly woke up, resisting the urge to go to sleep, then kissed Blair's shoulder and nudged him slightly. 

"Come on, lover," he whispered, "time to go." 

Blair grumbled sleepily but moved obediently enough, getting to his feet and pulling his clothes back on. He grimaced at the mess on his skin, then saw the look in Jim's eyes--embarrassed at his abandon, in love, aroused all over again--and his complaints faded. 

"I love you," he said softly, and Jim looked up from tying his sneakers. "That was incredible." 

Jim smiled, and it made his heart turn over. Then Jim straightened. "I didn't mention what's in my other pocket, did I," he drawled. Blair raised an eyebrow, and Jim smirked, moving forward to enfold Blair in a hug. "Cherry," he whispered hotly, darkly into Blair's curls, and Blair shuddered. Then Jim stepped back, smiling cheerfully. 

"So, you feel up to another four miles, Chief?" Blair stared as Jim took off jogging down the path back towards the truck, and shook his head, already half-aroused from that one simple word. 

"I'm going to kill him," he muttered as he began to jog after his partner. "That man is _so_ dead..." 

* * *

End Lollipop.

 


End file.
